Yugioh GX: Yugi's Son
by ViewtifulDarnell
Summary: Introduction to GX fanfic I wrote a few years ago when I was in 5th/6th grade . Comment if interested in ressurrection of some sort. EDIT: Chapter 2 starts story content
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I recently rediscovered a Yugioh GX fanfic that I wrote about 3, maybe 4 years ago. Now the reason I'm not just posting it is because it's kind of fragmented. I found parts of about 3 chapters from the middle. I want to start posting the story a bit if anyone's interested but obviously don't want to start with one of the middle chapters without explaining what's going on first. Basicly this right here, isn't part of the main story for the most part. It's an introduction of sorts and is me letting everyone know what I've had ideas for before I press forward with them. Suggestions are encouraged. Also if anyone was a member of a Yugioh Union on Gamespot a few years back then you'll probably/hopefully remember this story and myself(YugiohChamp2005).

**Characters**

Most of my main characters are original characters. I included the GX characters as well but with the little material I have now I could set the story in a different time if it seemed like a better idea.

Darnell Moto- He's the son of Yugi and Anzu(I was using the Japanese names for everyone). He used the same basic style deck as Yugi with a lot of Spellcasters and Warriors along with the God cards that his dad passes down to him. I do remember though in one chapter I didn't reach yet he had constructed another deck with an Egyptian theme. He has another card that's one of a kind called "Gateway to the Afterlife". It allows him to switch places with the Pharaoh but its main effect is that it allows the God Cards to be sacrificed to summon The Creator of Light. His spirit partner is Dark Magician Girl. He is an Obelisk Blue.

Melody Jonouchi- She is the daughter of Jonouchi and Mai. She uses a Harpie/Amazoness deck along with a copy of Gilford the Lightning as a trump card. She and Darnell are best friends who grew up with each other. She starts out as a Ra Yellow but later gets promoted to Obelisk Blue.

Runhurd *never made him a last name* - He's a second year Obelisk Blue who uses a deck based around Dark World fiends. As a duelist Runhurd is vicious as a duelist but is kind-hearted as a person.

The Maverin Sisters- The Maverins were originally from Ancient Egypt when Akhanadden/Atem was Pharaoh. They were some form of sorceresses or something back then. Then they somehow(I haven't worked out the whole story yet) were able to do a sort of hibernation for about 3000 years then they're back and they're all Duel Academy students.

Electra- She's the oldest of all the sisters(her twin's a few minutes younger). Her element was Light and her ka was Seiyaryu. She used a Guardian deck. She tries to keep all her unique sisters under control from fighting and everything. She's a second year along with her twin.

Lilith- The second oldest sister. Her element was Dark and her ka was Berserk Dragon. She uses a deck with Dark monsters. She's the mean sister. She had something against the Pharaoh back in Ancient Egpyt. She used the power of the Egyptian Gods and she created the Sacred Beasts.

Fiona- She's from the second set of twins. Her element was Water and ka monster is Water Dragon. Her deck type is an Astrology deck with cards like The Agent of Force- Mars. And she also uses Water Dragon in the deck so she has Oygeddon and Hydrogeddons in the deck too. She's the smart sister. At the moment she's a Ra Yellow.

Addea- Her twin's Fiona. Her element was Fire and her ka was Tyrant uses a fire deck. She's got a temper, so she gets in arguements alot.

Rhea Silvia- She's the very youngest sister, Helena's twin. Her element was wind and her ka was Thousand Dragon. She uses a Toon World deck. It matches her personality, she's a VERY crazy girl. Even though she and Helena are supposed to be in 8th grade they got into the Academy on early acceptance.

Helena- She's one of the youngest twins. Here element was Earth and her ka was Black Tyrano. Her deck type is more a beatdown deck, plain and simple. She's a pretty down-to-earth type girl.

Plot summary:

Darnell and Melody enroll in Duel Academy. During the entrance exams Darnell and Melody notice Judai's duel and later befriend him, Asuka, Sho, Misawa, etc.(optional to be written out). After about a month, before the first monthly duel exam Darnell is sent the God cards from his dad. He summons Slifer to win his duel exam but is later met with Seto Kaiba who decides to teach Darnell that just because he owns the God cards doesn't mean he has the skills to use them properly. Kaiba easily defeats Darnell in a matter of turns. Darnell later wanders the island until night sulking over his humiliating defeat before he meets his spirit partner Dark Magician Girl, whom helps boost his confidence before he duels someone else who thinks he's pushover but Darnell wins instead. Before the winter break Melody gets promoted to Obelisk Blue in her monthly exam before the two return home to Domino City for the break.

The chapters I have are from the break and a bit after so I'll post some of that in a bit. I'm just going to mention that I also had some plots I had ideas for that I never wrote or just lost. One was a Yugioh GX Capsule Monsters story, basicly it would be mostly my OCs, and possibly some new ones in the Capsule Monsters world. Pretty straight forward. The other one I had an idea for was kind of a Terminator type idea. Here's the description I originally wrote for it: Darnell is visited by Lily, a girl his age from the year 2030(It's only 2019 in his time) and she takes him to the future because in the future this big organization, who went back in time and organized the tournament, manged to beat EVERY SINGLE good duelist in shadow games, even Darnell, even Yugi, even Kaiba, Hell Kaiser, Judai, you name them, they're gone. They're now ruling the world and Darnell's gotta try and help the future and the past now.

I could write about one of those.

Now here's a duel from one of the winter break chapters that I found. It's pretty quick but I think you'll get the idea.

"I'll go first," Ititaka said. "I summon Summon Priest(ATK 800 DEF 1600) and since I summoned him in attack mode he switches to defense mode. Now I activate his effect, I discard my Sword of the Deep-Seated to summon Sonic Bird(ATK 1400). And since Sword of the Deep-Seated went to the graveyard it goes to the top of my deck, but that's not all my Sonic Bird's effect activates: it allows me to add one Ritual Spell card from my deck to my hand and I choose End of The World. Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Wow. He's gotten tougher," I thought drawing my card: Reinforcement of the Army. In my hand was Queen's Knight, Maurading Captain, Spellbinding Circle, Pot of Greed, and Dark Magician of Chaos. "First I play Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards," I drew Polymerization and Magician's Circle. "Next I summon Maurading Captain(ATK 1200) in attack mode and with his special ability I can summon another warrior from my hand and I choose Queen's Knight(DEF 1600) in defense mode. Next I activate my spell: Reinforcement of the Army! It allows me to add a level 4 or lower Warrior from my deck to my hand, like my King's Knight." I explained. "And I'll end my turn with one card face-down."

"Okay then," Ititaka smirked. "I activate End of the World now I sacrifice the Summon Priest and Sonic Bird on my field to summon Demise, King of Armageddon(ATK 2400) from my hand! Now I use his effect, by giving up 2000 of my life points-"

"2000 points!?" I asked shocked and partly nervous of what was so big it was worth 2000 points to use.

"Yes. They're all worth it because it allows me to destroy every card on the field other than Demise. Now, Demise direct attack!" Ititaka declared. My platform shook around while my points lowered to 1600. Luckily Ititaka's points were at 2000,

I drew Premature Burial, "Now, I'll activate Premature Burial first I give up 800 of my points and bring back my Queen's Knight, next I summon King's Knight and his effect activates letting me summon Jack's Knight from my deck. And with my knights out I activate Polymerization to fuse them all into my strongest monster in my deck[other than the God cards], Arcana Knight Joker(ATK 3800)! Now my Joker, attack Demise, King of Armageddon!" I declared lowering Ititaka's points to 800 and destroying his monster. Now we were tied.

"I activate my Monster Reborn-" Ititaka started.

"Actually I'll negate that. With Arcana Knight Joker I can negate a card's effect if I discard the same type of card. I'm discarding my Magician's Cross to stop Monster Reborn," I said.

"Well if it's gonna be that then I'll activate my Swords of Revealing Light and set one monster face-down. Your move," Ititaka said.

"He must've figured out I probably didn't have another Spell in my hand," I thought before I drew Double Coston. "Now I summon Double Coston(ATK 1750) and that'll end my turn."

"Now I'll set two cards face-down then activate Emergency Provisions to sacrifice the cards I just set and raise my life points by 2000. And I'll also sacrifice my face-down Mid Shield Gardna to summon Total Defense Shogan(ATK 1550 DEF 2500) in defense mode. That'll end my turn," Ititaka said.

I drew Kuriboh, "Now I sacrifice my Double Coston to summon my Dark Magician of Chaos(ATK 2800)! You see, the Double Coston I played before counts as two sacrifices when I summon a dark monster. Now I get a spell card that was sent to graveyard earlier back in my hand, and I choose my Magician's Cross. Since I can't attack I'll just set one card face-down and end my turn."

Ititaka looked happy with the card he drew, "I activate De-Fusion!"

"I use my Joker's effect to negate it," I said discarding my Magician's Cross, again.

"I was hoping you would. Either way my plan was gonna work. I activate Fullfillment of Contract. Now by giving up 800 life points I can bring back one of my ritual monsters, like Demise! Now I'll use Rain of Mercy. It raises both our life points by 1000. And with that, I'll use Demise's effect yet again-"

"Actually you just wasted 2000 points because I'm gonna use my Joker's effect again by discarding my Kuriboh," I said as I discarded Kuriboh and stopped Demise from destroying everything.

"I set one monster and one card face-down. Your move," Ititaka said.

I drew Mystical Space Typhoon, "First I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face-down card. Now, I'm gonna finish off this duel by having my Arcana Knight Joker destroy your Demise, King of Armageddon;" I said as my Joker swung his two swords at Demise, destroying him and winning me the duel.


	2. Tag Shadow Game

For our monthly duel exam we were having today it was going to be a tag duel instead of the normal one on one dueling everyone was used to. Finally my number was called for my duel. Proffesor Daitokuji was judging it. "Darnell and Electra will be partners and Runhurd and Lilith will be partners. You have 5 minutes to discuss stradegies with each other, nyah," Daitokuji explained. Electra and I stood next to each on the opposite side of the duel arena than Lilith and Runhurd.

"This isn't too good," Electra said. "Lilith's my twin, she knows my deck just as well as I do. Worse is she knows every way to beat it."

"Last time Runhurd and I dueled he beat me." I sighed, "What type of deck do you use?"

"A guardian deck. Not exactly best to use against those 2. Runhurd uses a deck with mostly Dark World monsters and Lilith uses a deck with mostly Archfiends. So that's 2 types of fiends against mostly warriors, spellcasters, and guardians," Electra sighed.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to do our best," I replied.

"Hold on a sec, use these," Electra handed me 3 copies of Dark Designator. "This way you can help me get Guardians into my hand and I can help you get the God cards into yours."

"Good idea," I said putting the cards into my deck. "Maybe we should have some sort of signal for the card we need."

"Okay, let's work on that real fast," Electra replied.

Our time was up right when Electra and I finished up our last signal. Timing was almost too close. We all(Runhurd, Lilith, Electra, and I) went to our respective corners of the duel field. "The rules are simple. Sort of. There are two sets of tag dueling rules. One way is where both you and your opponent share 8000 life points. You can still declare direct attacks on an opponent if they have no monster out. Even if they're partner does. They have the choice to use their monster to intercept the attack. Both partners can have 5 monsters and 5 spells out at a time. Also the turns will go Partner 1-A, Partner 2-A, Partner 1-B, Partner 2-B. No player can attack until all players have had a turn. You are also allowed to tribute your partner's monsters. In this duel when all 8000 points are depleated the pair that is still standing wins. In the other type it is pretty much the same except each individual player has 4000 life points and when one player loses all their points their partner can still duel and still has access to tributing their partner's remaining monsters. Now to decide on what rules we use, I'll flip a coin," Daitokuji flipped a coin and placed his hand over it without looking at it. "Lilith chooses a side."

"Tails," Lilith said.

"That's right, now which set of rules do you like better?" Daitokuji asked.

"4000 each," she said.

"Now, without further ado, let the game begin, nyah." he said.

Electra was given the first turn, "First I'll summon my Backup Guardian(DEF 2200) in defense mode. Next I'll equip him with Wicked Breaking Flamberge- Baou. First I have to discard a card from my hand, like Butterfly Dagger- Elma. And I'll end my turn with that."

"My move," Lilith said drawing a card. "I summon Archfiend Soilder(ATK 1900) in attack mode. Now I'll set one card face-down and end my turn.

"My turn," I said drawing a card and adding it to my hand. In my hand was Buster Blader, Dark Designator, Magician's Valkyria, Negate Attack, Gateway to the Afterlife, and Cost Down. "First I'll activate Gateway to the Afterlife," I said activating the card and letting Atemu switch places with me. Atemu looked shocked for a few seconds before he continued the turn, "Next I summon Magician's Valkyria(ATK 1600) in attack mode! And I'll set one card face-down and end my turn."

"Atemu, what's up? You looked like you saw a ghost," I said.

"First I activate the Cheerful Coffin," Runhurd declared. "I discard Goldd, Wu Lord of Dark World, Beiige Vanguard of Dark World, and Siliva Warlord of Dark World. Now because of their effects they all come back to the field," Runhurd's 3 monsters rose from the ground with a dark energy surrounded them. "Now Siliva(ATK 2300) attack Backup Guardian!"

"I activate Negate Attack, that ends your battle phase," Atemu said revealing our face-down card.

"I end my turn," Runhurd said.

"Well..." I asked Atemu.

"I know them," Atemu told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lilith and Electra," Atemu said.

"Now I summon Guardian Baou(ATK 800)! And with the effect of Backup Guardian I can switch Wicked Breaking Flamberge- Baou to Guardian Baou. And I'll set two cards face-down to end my turn," Electra said.

"Now it's time to shake things up a bit," Lilith sneered. "I activate the field spell Shadow Realm!" I suddenly felt a huge electric shock and fell to my knees. Atemu didn't but he looked down at me in worry. I noticed that I lost my astral(ghost) appearance and regained my body. I stood up. "Welcome back, Darnell," Lilith said.

"What did you do Lilith?" Atemu asked.

"You already know what I did, Pharaoh," Lilith answered.

"I thought after 3000 years you would change, clearly I was mistaken;" Atemu said.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Runhurd also looked confused.

"You see, the Pharaoh and I go way back. So do my sisters," Lilith started. "You see back in Ancient Egypt while the Pharaoh was still the prince my sisters and I were assigned to protect the shrine that held all the stone tablets that held monster kas inside. Electra and I being the oldest were assigned to protect the Egyptian Gods' tablets. We were all sorceresses. That's why we of all people were assigned to protect the shrine. We were six of the few who knew how to harness their ba and summon their ka."

"But how are you still alive, and at the same age? It's been 3000 years," Atemu asked.

"Let Electra explain this part," Lilith said.

Everyone diverted their attention to Electra. "You see while the Pharoah was battling against Zorc, Lilith was at the shrine," Electra started.

*Flashback*

"Lilith! What are you doing?" Electra walked into the main room of the shrine where Lilith was reciting an incantation.

Lilith finished the incantation, "Just making a back up plan." The stone tablets that held the God monsters began to glow(Slifer glew red, Obelisk blue, and Ra yellow) then they each shot a beam of their color onto three blank tablets. Soon after a carving of a new monster appeared on each tablet. One the one Slifer's beam hit there was a similar carving. The monster had a serpant body, and differently shaped head. It also looked as though it had an evil look on its face. The one Obelisk's beam hit had a monster similar looking to Obelisk on it except it had a different head shaped(it also looked evil). And the tablet that Ra's beam hit had a monster with clawed arms and feet, wings, and an oddly shaped head with an evil look on it. Soon after the tablets glowed black for a brief moment.

"You didn't! You made an evil form of the Gods?!" Electra accused Lilith.

"Think about it. Zorc's already beat the God monsters. It's only a matter of time before he gets here. At least now we'll be ready," Lilith explained.

"These things are evil! We have to destroy them," Electra said.

"You really think I'm gonna let you do that?" Lilith said before summoning her ka monster, Berserk Dragon.

"No... guess not," Electra said as she summoned her ka monster, Seiyaryu.

Berserk Dragon shot a blast of fire towards Seiyaryu which flew out of the way. Seiyaryu countered by shooting 3 fireballs at Berserk Dragon. Two of the fireballs hit the dragon's left wing. Lilith rubbed her left arm. Then she smiled, "Berserk Dragon! Blow Seiyaryu away!" Berserk Dragon shot another blast of fire that was a direct hit. Electra nearly fell to her knees from the blast, but she managed to stay on her feet.

"Seiyaryu, show Berserk Dragon we're not done yet!" Electra stood up straight and beckoned her monster to take to the offense. Seiyaryu blasted bigger fireballs at Berserk Dragon and they were direct hits. Berserk Dragon got knocked back against the wall. Lilith fell to her knees. Seiyaryu flew up to Berserk Dragon and started clawing at it. Berserk Dragon used its tail to whack Seiyaryu away.

The sisters both struggled to get to their feet. Electra was a little shaky, Berserk Dragon was bigger and more powerful than Seiyaryu. The only flaw was that as Lilith's ba was drained so was her dragon's mighty power. "If only I can hang in for a bit longer. Then Berserk Dragon will be too weak to win. I just needa find a way to make this battle go on longer," Electra thought.

"Berserk Dragon get ready to give it everything you've got! Finish this battle!" Lilith declared. Electra's heart skipped a beat, "Seiyaryu give it everything you've got too!" The dragons both shot enormous fire blasts at each other. Neither dragon let up their blast, they were evenly matched. Soon the magnitude of the blasts knocked both of the monsters against the walls of the shrine(cracking some tablets). The twins both fell over and passed out. Their kas disappeared.

About an hour later Fiona, Addea, Rhea Silvia, and Helena walked into the shrine to find their older sisters. They saw both of their sisters, passed out on the ground, the tablets behind them smashed(from the final blow of the battle).Rhea Silvia and Helena ran over to Lilith and Fiona and Addea ran to Electra. "Oh great," Fiona said. "We need these two awake, they need to know what's happening."

Electra groaned. "What happened?" she asked.

"The Pharaoh sealed himself away in the Millenium Puzzle after he smashed it, it was the only way to defeat Zorc. We need to do something very similar," Fiona explained.

"What?" Electra asked.

"We need to be reborn in the future. The Pharaoh said that he sensed an evil presence in the gods and needed us to be waiting for that to happen," Fiona explained.

"Lilith..." Electra muttered.

"Come on, we all need to do this spell for it to work," Fiona explained.


End file.
